Articles of footwear (also referred to herein as shoes) typically include an upper and a sole structure attached to the upper. For example, athletic footwear typically includes an upper secured (e.g., via adhesive and/or stitching) to a midsole that provides some level of cushioning to a user depending upon a particular use. An outsole is also typically provided to engage the surface upon which the user is walking or running, where the outsole is designed to withstand some degree of wear during use. Due to the location and purpose of the outsole (i.e., most or all of the outsole elements are constantly engaging a support surface upon which the footwear is used), the outsole is typically constructed of a material that is harder and exhibits a greater degree of wear and abrasion resistance than the midsole.
A shoe is typically no longer functional or useful when the outsole is so worn that it fails to provide adequate comfort or operability for the sole structure. Accordingly, outsoles are typically formed entirely of rubber and have a sufficient thickness on the order of about at least about 1.5 mm, and often at least about 2 mm, to ensure the durability and longevity of a shoe. However, providing a thicker outsole to enhance longevity can increase the weight of the shoe to such an extent that it negatively impacts performance and user comfort and feel for the shoe.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an article of footwear (e.g., for running and/or other athletic activities) including a sole structure with an outsole that is suitably lightweight without sacrificing endurance and longevity of the outsole.